Threads of the Weave
by Triple-Helix
Summary: While studying comparative magical theory, a young Alliance mage discovers that her lessons in how the different schools of the Art compliment each other hit a little too close to home. Short, sweet one-shot.


"Magic. It is the fundamentally defining aspect of the world in which we live, and every world with which we are familiar. It is obvious in the complex, nuanced weavings of those trained in the Art, but it too permeates the air we breathe and thrums through the ground beneath our feet. Quiet your murmuring! Of course I speak of the elemental magicks, to not do so would be a disservice to you! And I will speak of the others as well. Arcane, nature, fire and frost, light and shadow; they are all threads in the weave and you will study them if you..."

Lorelai felt her mind wander away from the professor's lectures and her gaze drifted out the window at the scudding clouds above the Stormwind skyline. After her stint abroad this course in Comparative Magical Theory was not the inspirational font of knowledge she'd assumed it would be. Her fellow students were interesting and clever, but the professor doing the lecturing was an old hedgewizard who'd long ago left Dalaran for reasons no one had been able to ascertain, but speculation ran wild. Lack of personality was the reigning theory; He could suck the magic out of magic, they said, and she privately agreed.

The hall they met in was modestly appointed, tables and chairs scattered about and the walls filled with bookshelves, while the middle was more open. The students gathered at the periphery of this space while the professor droned on from the center. Some had pulled over cushions and plush couches to sit on, others stood behind, and the effect was comfortable if slightly crowded. Lorelai stood in a knot of the people she'd come to know and her attention was drawn from out the window by the sensation of movement at her side. Glancing in that direction, she discovered she had to swivel her eyes upwards to meet the softly glowing eyes of the Draenei beside her. Gaeldoran was one of the better friends of the few she had in class, and she offered him a polite, 'what-is-it?' smile.

He nudged his chin out towards the professor, the action reverberating down the tentacles at his chin, and Lorelai refocused her attention on the man mid-lecture just in time to catch the gist of the topic.

"And so," he said, pausing to fix a beady eye upon Lorelai, "What does this teach us?"

"That Light and Shadow are not polar opposites, just as fire and frost are not. Rather, they are opposing manifestations of the same primal force, one which both creates and destroys," Lorelai answered confidently.

The professor shot her a glare and chewed his lips before turning away. "Yes well, don't let any Paladins hear you say that," he muttered before continuing his lecture.

Releasing a breath she had not known she was holding, Lorelai turned to Gaeldoran to find an amused expression turning up the corners of his mouth. 'Thank-you,' she mouthed. If it had not been for his timely prompting she would have publically embarrassed herself. She spent the rest of the lecture, then, wondering how it was he'd known the professor would call on her. Perhaps Draenei had some precognitive ability, she mused.

Once class had ended for the day, Lorelai thankfully stepped out into the late afternoon sunshine. The cobblestone lanes of Stormwind were busy with people and merchants running afternoon errands, the noise and bustle of city life falling to a pleasant background hum as she descended the steps to the sidewalk. She was about to decide what to do with the rest of her day when she felt a tap at her shoulder, gentle and tentative.

"Lorelai?"

She turned to find Gaeldoran again catching her attention, coming down the steps with the smooth, balanced gait of his race. "Hi Gaeldoran," she replied, her brows knit in polite question, "What did you need?"

He chuckled, a deep rolling sound from the center of his chest, before answering. "I'm meeting some friends of mine for dinner tonight, would you care to join me?"

"Oh, sure," she answered, "That'd be fun."

His smile brightened into honest delight. "Shall I meet you here?"

"Nah," she waved, "I have a room right over there." She pointed negligently to a large building across the courtyard and down the lane. She turned back to him, smiling at the scrutinizing look on his face as he studied the sign over the door and names of the nearby streets. He turned back to her a moment later, his eyes softly aglow and his own smile warm across his face.

"Then I will meet you there, as the sun sets."

"Looking forward to it," she agreed.

His smile widened and the edges of his eyes crinkled. "As am I, Lorelai," he said, quiet and earnest, rolling her name off his tongue before making his farewells and heading off down the street, an extra bounce in his step.

She'd managed to take two whole steps before she froze, eyes wide in realization, and she turned to see him greet a friend, clapping him on the shoulder with an unshakable grin before the two headed off around the corner. "I have a _date_."

* * *

"I don't understand how someone so smart-"

"Ow!"

"-could possibly fail to notice-"

"Easy Gilly!"

"-that they were being asked out on a date."

Lorelai pushed herself back to her feet and spun around, her hair halfway brushed, clearly conflicted and not at all appreciating being attacked for it, verbally and cranially. "I thought he was just being nice, I know him from class," she offered as explanation.

"Ah, schoolboy crush," the young gnome said wistfully from her place on the chair in Lorelai's room. "The glow of candlelight, the two of you cuddled together reading… whatever it is you read."

"It's comparative magics," Lorelai deadpanned at her dramatic little friend.

"Even better, magic in the air," Gilly clapped before eyeing her suggestively, "Maybe I'll see some sparks between you two!" Lorelai's eyes widened at her implication. "I've never had a Draenei before," Gilly went on, examining her nails, "You'll have to tell me what it's like. I'll trade you the story of a troll I met once!" A faraway looked sparkled in the pink-coiffed gnome's eyes.

"Gilly!" she hissed, scandalized.

"What?" Gilly asked, suddenly affronted. She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Lorelai. "He's a Draenei and you're not, is that it? It's obviously not a problem for him, so what's the big deal?" She brandished her hairbrush at Lorelai and only half-jokingly asked, "You got a problem with gnomes too?"

"Gilly!" Lorelai said again, hurt and angry. "How could you say that? I don't have a problem with him being a Draenei!" She snatched the hairbrush away from the gnome and starting worrying it between her fingers. "He's a nice guy, and that's what's important. Of course, y'know, physical attributes crossed my mind, how could they not?" she went on, mostly to herself, "But not in a bad way, just an interesting way." She began to blush furiously at what she'd essentially admitted to. Gilly's eyebrows rose up into her pink bangs but Lorelai studiously ignored her. She cleared her throat and clenched her hands at her sides. "I'm just _nervous_ is all, I don't know what he's thinking this is, I don't know what I'm thinking, we're supposed to meet his friends Gilly! Is this even a date, Gods I don't even know."

Gilly hopped down from the chair and took the brush back, imperiously motioning Lorelai back into sitting on the floor. She went back to brushing her hair, then plaited into a simple pattern with deft, sure motions of her nimble fingers. "I'm sorry Lore. I was just teasing."

"I know Gil." Lorelai tangled her fingers in her lap and pursed her lips in the silence. Her long campaigns were over and all she'd wanted to do when she came back to Stormwind was take a few classes in magic and bask in the sights and sounds of her childhood home. The Alliance was prosperous, the mad Warchief of the Horde had been defeated, and peace across the whole of Azeroth felt right around the corner. She supposed the feeling of goodwill throughout her faction had something to do with the increased number of couples she'd seen. She'd made it back to her room in a semi-dazed stupor, explained the situation to Gilly, and then been promptly tossed her in the bathhouse as the bossy little gnome tried to get her ready. She felt even more foolish for feeling foolish in the first place, she was a seasoned explorer and had been to the ends of two worlds as a loyal member of the Alliance. Becoming so flustered by the prospect of going on a date was ridiculous. She brushed her hands at non-existent wrinkles in her dress before asking, "How do I look?"

"You're pretty," Gilly said, eyeing her critically, "For a human." She winked at Lorelai's mock-offense. "I'd do ya."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, it's just the best thing I think about," Gilly shot back, "And with that neckline he'll be thinking it too."

Lorelai put her hand over what she'd assumed to be modest hint of cleavage. "Too much? Should I change?"

"Honey, with those curves you could make a linen bag look hot."

Blushing slightly, Lorelai leaned toward the window to see the bright reds and pinks of sunset searing the sky. "Time to go," she said, huffing out an excited breath and shooting Gilly one last glance of nervous energy.

"Remember to curl one of his tentacles around your finger when he's whispering sweet Draenish nothings in your ear," Gilly recommended, following her out.

Lorelai stopped and looked over her shoulder at Gilly. "Uh, the only things I know in Draenish are swear words."

"Hah!" Gilly laughed and swatted her on the ass. "Even better," she said again.

* * *

Gaeldoran was waiting for her in the common room downstairs, a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a nervous twitch in his tail. Seeing her descending the steps gave him pause and he smiled, the edges of his glowing eyes crinkling again, before he strode forward to take her hand.

"I suppose that answers the question of this being a date or not," Gilly muttered, only loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

"Thank you Gaeldoran," Lorelai cooed, taking the proffered flowers, "They're beautiful." She turned to see Gilly rolling her eyes at the bizarre displays of affection that non-gnomes used on each other and narrowed her own. "Gilly, please put these in some water for me?" Gilly took the bouquet, managed to keep the grumble out of her voice as she assented and then caught sight of Gaeldoran as Lorelai stepped off the landing. She heard the low whistle as Gilly's eyes traveled up the tall specimen of Draenish masculinity, thick of arm and chest without being stocky. "Gilly," Lorelai repeated.

"You look radiant," he said, bending to place a soft kiss upon the hand he apparently had no intention of releasing. A few whistles went up around the room, one of which came unsurprisingly from a worgen at the bar, but Gaeldoran paid them no attention at all. He only had eyes for her.

Dressed sharply but in muted colors he was an excellent counterpoint to Lorelai, her simple deep red dress with gold embroidery was dazzling by comparison. Lorelai, feeling suddenly the center of attention, managed to slip to Gaeldoran's side, her hand comfortably curled into the crook of his elbow, all without tripping over her feet. Surprise was followed immediately by another of his warm smiles and he folded his hand atop her own. She felt remarkably accomplished as she whispered a small word of thanks for his compliment, and allowed herself to be steered out the door and onto the lane.

The crowds of shoppers had died down, replaced by those seeking entertainment and good company. Arm in arm, they passed numerous other knots of people heading this way and that, Lorelai's eyes drifting among them. She heard Gaeldoran's voice murmur something and was embarrassed when she unthinkingly 'hrmm?'d in response.

He chuckled good-naturedly, the sound rumbling from within, and spoke again. "You seem as distracted now as you are in class."

"Oh, I was just-" she faltered a bit here, wondering how to phrase what she felt. The silence stretched and she felt compelled to fill it with something, anything. "Noticing all the couples," she settled on, since it was mostly the truth. Indeed they passed another couple heading the other way, both humans, and Lorelai felt the strangest mixture of defensive anxiety.

Gaeldoran's arm stiffened beneath her hand and before she could ask him he had led them over to a more secluded spot in the lee of an arch, out of the main foot traffic. "You are a poor liar, Lorelai," he accused, but there was no malice in his tone, only confusion. "Tell me what truly troubles you?"

Lorelai sighed gustily, slipping her hand from his gentle grasp and hugging herself, pacing unconsciously as she looked anywhere but at him. "I don't know Gaeldoran, I just feel…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, sort of."

"With being out here with me." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, of course not," Lorelai said immediately. "I'm just, I'm just not used to this whole thing," she tried to explain, waving her hands demonstrably. "I've just returned from Pandaria, I haven't adjusted yet." Another couple walked by, two more humans laughing and giggling at some private conversation, and a tightness clenched within her breast. "I'm much more used to wearing my battlerobes," she muttered.

"We could return to your room so you could change," he suggested, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "But I'd rather we not."

"Why's that?" she groused, not enjoying the way she was being teased.

"Because self-consciousness does not suit you, and you're very pretty how you are."

"For a human?" The words had left her lips too quickly for her to rein them in, and she watched in detail the flash of indignation that crossed his face before he managed to conceal it.

"I see," he said at length. "It is not self-consciousness that plagues you, it is… the word in Draenish is _gaustolar_. It is everyone-consciousness, yes?"

"Yes," Lorelai readily agreed, "That's it. It feels like I can't stop myself from feeling like everyone is judging me, or something." This date was turning into a nightmare very quickly.

He remained silent a moment longer, hooking a finger beneath his chin and tipping his head down to study her. "We Draenei have known humans, and the others of the Alliance, for some time you know. Of all the races, yours is the most curious."

She quirked her eyebrows and looked up at him. "Pretty sure that'd be gnomes."

He laughed. "Pardons, yes you're right. The gnomes are driven by curiosity, but it is the humans I find most..." he searched for a word, "Interesting."

"Well that's better than I feared."

"I should hope so. I have seen the heart of your race, you war within yourselves unlike any I have seen before." He stepped around her, his hooves clipping against the stones, and leaned against the archway. "I have seen the humans' fear of outsiders, the distrust and suspicion of anything new or different, ingrained by years of struggle, war and hardship. I have seen the walls around your hearts that this fear and distrust has built."

She stared at him, open mouthed. "That's not good!" she exclaimed, "That's not good at all!"

He chuckled again and tilted his head towards her, leaning down so his words would drift across her. "I have also seen the loyalty of your race, your willingness to defy odds and stand with those you consider allies and friends. I have seen struggle and hardship temper the bonds that hold the Alliance together past a mere agreement of convenience and mutual protection. And I have seen those that you humans have allowed past the walls that surround your hearts, I have seen them embraced with open arms."

"Oh," she whispered, spellbound by how close he was, his soft blue eyes glowing in the dimness. "Well that's okay…"

"And you should know, Lorelai, that since I was a boy, I was often scolded," his lips quirked into a silly grin, "For climbing over walls."

"Really…?" Her heart thudded in her chest at his proximity, warm and glowing and smelling of sandalwood and leather.

"Look there," he whispered, pointing off but not looking away from her. "Do you see?"

She blinked, and tore her attention from his face, aiming it in the direction he indicated. Across the canal a gnome had climbed up the low stone wall railing and was walking along, heavily involved in recounting some epic deed to a pair of blushing, giggling night elves. A heavy swagger in his step, the gnome went on in grand fashion, hoping down to link arms with both of them as they wandered off.

"And there," he pointed again.

In the open air area of a nearby restaurant a dwarf, the light from the torches shining off his hairless head, sat companionably close to a pandaren as she spoke at length of something, gesturing occasionally at the flagons of beer on the table. He laughed and stroked his beard in what was obviously a nervous gesture, and she smiled demurely before they each went on discussing, in all likelihood, alcohol.

She smiled at the all the coupledom around her until she caught sight of another pair of humans walking over the bridge, glancing at the races around them with a wary eye, and she felt her mood deflate. "I know xenophobia is a human trait," she sighed, "But I can't help it. It's like, since I'm not suffering from it, I have to be subjected to it? That's not fair." Her lips turned into a distinct pout and it was all she could do to keep from kicking a stone and completing the image of petulance.

He smiled brightly at her, straightening up sharply.

"What'd I say?"

"You claimed you feel none of this wariness for me?"

"Well of course not, you're you." She gestured at him and her fingers accidentally grazed his chest. "You're uh, Gaeldoran."

"Then perhaps, Lorelai," he said, taking her hands again and folding them back into the crook of his elbow, "Because I am not some mysterious and strange, 'other thing,' you will release yourself from this persecution you feel." He made a show of looking all about as he walked with her out from the seclusion of the archway. "No, I see no one coming to lay sentence against you, just for walking with a Draenei."

"Ha. Ha," she deadpanned, "It isn't 'walking' we humans persecute each other for." She blushed scarlet a moment later at the implication of her own words. She really ought to keep better control over her own mouth.

He graciously did nothing more than glance down at her before continuing. "Surely there are precedents though, what of Medivh and Garona?"

"I don't think they count."

"Your own King Varian and Valeera? A blood elf no less."

"Okay, A- that's just a rumor, and B- she's really hot in an 'I can kill you ten times before you hit the ground' kind of way."

"It is my understanding that Jaina Proudmore and the once-Warchief Thrall at one time were-"

"Oh ew! No way." He inclined his head in a believe-what-you-want gesture, hiding behind a knowing smile, and she flared her nostrils at him. "Fine," she huffed, "So I'm just imagining it then?"

"No," he clarified, suddenly serious. "But you must decide how much you are willing to let yourself be affected by it."

She was quiet for a minute as they made their way down the streets, dusk deepening into twilight above them. "How?" she finally asked. "I don't want to be affected by it. Life is too fleeting not to find what happiness you can and enjoy it while it lasts, so how do I do it?"

"You may start," he began, turning to face her and holding her hands gently in his, "By calling me Gael. All my closest friends do."

She smiled at this admission, enjoying the way his voice thrummed through his chest and the way his glowing eyes crinkled as he gave her that silly grin. "My friends call me Lore."


End file.
